


Marauders Ramblings and Headcanons

by MischievousMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMessrs/pseuds/MischievousMessrs
Summary: A random assortment of Marauders related musings and headcanons as/when I come up with them. Some originally posted to my tumblr account.





	1. #1

> **What is love?**
> 
> **Lily** : A neurological con
> 
> **James** : An emotional mine field
> 
> **Peter** : Friendship
> 
> **Sirius** : The feeling of the wind in your hair at high speed
> 
> **Remus** : Chocolate


	2. #2

So I’ve been seeing a lot of marauders posts lately, except the majority of these posts seem to neglect any mention of Peter Pettigrew. Peter was their friend, he was a Gryffindor and people seem to forget that and it got me to thinking. How is it these four different people ended up in Gryffindor together in the first place? 

“ ** _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set gryffindors apart_** ” Being in Gryffindor house has more to it than just being brave. 

 **James Potter** , he’s the only and quite frankly miracle child of his parents and has been treated as such his whole life. He’s spoiled and a little arrogant by age 11, but at the same time he has a close relationship with his mum. She knows that going to Hogwarts is a big step, and it’ll be a lot of pressure to hold the Potter name considering the fame of his father. So she pulls him aside before he boards the train and she tells him she doesn’t care what kind of grades he gets, or what house he gets put in, all she cares about is that her boy is kind to his friends and has decent morals. He promises her that he will be, and so for him it’s easy to befriend Sirius, Remus and Peter.  **James Potter is _chivalrous_**.

 **Sirius Black** , he hasn’t quite had the same upbringing as James but his name comes with pressure all the same. His mother tells him on the platform that he had better find himself a place in Slytherin house or he will be a disgrace to the whole family, and she certainly won’t see her son turn out like Andromeda the mudblood lover. The thing is Sirius has his own mind and he uses it, he despises his mother and he wants to do anything he can while he’s away from the clutches of the house of Black. Sirius is adventurous and bold, and he sure as hell is going to try end up in Gryffindor, if only to spite her. So of course the perfect friendship for him to make first is with James Potter.  **Sirius Black is _daring_.**

 **Remus Lupin** , well his life has been difficult to this point. He hasn’t had many friends and he isn’t like other boys. He’s spent most of his days cooped up in his mother’s kitchen or in his room reading books about the kind of boy he wishes he was. He’s nervous about Hogwarts but at the same time he is so excited because he’s being given the chance to have adventures like the boys from his books. On the platform his father crouches down to his eye level and speaks to him softly, “Just keep your head down now Remus, don’t try stand out and draw attention to yourself and you’ll be just fine. There’s a good lad”. His father’s words sting, the bitter reminder that Remus will never get to be a boy from his story books. But he learns to grow and trust a select few all the same, he’s a marauder and that comes with a certain kind of attention that his father didn’t want for him, but that doesn’t matter. Because Remus gets to be a boy from his stories; he gets to play pranks and have friends and adventures around the castle. Remus is brave in the face of a demanding situation.  **Remus Lupin has _nerve_. **

 **Peter Pettigrew** , he’s never really seen himself as special but he wants to be. He wants to have friends and be popular at school, he’s smart after all, but not nerdy smart like Ravenclaw house. He could quite happily see himself sat at the Hufflepuff table though. Neither of his parents offer him advice on the platform, they just tell him to behave. His nerves are setting in now, but he manages to somehow befriend the other marauders on the train, Remus is quiet like him, and despite their bold and brashness he quite likes Sirius and James. He feels fine in the lead up to sorting, Sirius is the first of his new friends to be sorted and to the shock of the great hall he’s placed in Gryffindor. Next is Remus who Peter is sure will end up in Hufflepuff with him, only that doesn’t happen, he too his sorted into Gryffindor. Now Peter starts to panic, he knows that James Potter is bound to be in Gryffindor, there’s no way he won’t be. Peter doesn’t want to be left on his own. Peter takes his place on the stool and the hat converses with him. “Yes certainly a mind, but yet not quite suited to Ravenclaw. Slytherin could do… yes… certainly cunning that does well in a house like that, it’s good to have ambition.” But Peter while he may be ambitious  _doesn’t want_  to be in Slytherin, Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t mix and he knows that. It’d be a death sentence for his new found friendships. He’s becoming a hat stall and the panic is setting in deeper, he just wants to be with his friends. “Very well Gryffindor it is” the hat says much to Peter’s relief he gets his seat at the table.  ** _The sorting hat, while it suggested which house he’d be suited for, took what Peter wanted into account_** _._

The only problem being is that Peter still wanted to stand out, he was still ambitious and he got to be that with the marauders... to a degree. But he was still over shadowed by them, James and Sirius were fit, the girls liked them and despite their mischief the professors liked them. As time went on Remus came out of his shell, especially after third year and so he was less quiet, and of course he would go on to become a prefect. Peter was seen as riding their coat tails, he didn’t stand out, and that made Peter start to become bitter and spiteful. Voldemort and the death eaters saw use in him. The thing about Peter was he could be jealous, and jealousy makes people easily manipulatable. So Peter became a death eater, he became the spy because that gave him the power and the acknowledgement that he had been looking for, but he got in too deep. As a result he did the worst thing imaginable due to fear. He lost himself and what he originally stood for and what had seen him have a place in Gryffindor in the first place  _his friends_. 


	3. Rose Tinted Glasses

Rose tinted glasses 

For years Lily Evans lived her life behind the lense of rose tinted glasses. They made the world seem like it was okay. 

She wore them at home. Her sister was only lashing out because they lived apart for so long, they were moody teens, sisters fight sometimes. But eventually the glasses came off and she saw that no, her sister was just bitter. 

She wore them at school. People were all bark and no bite. No one would think of attacking her or her friends within these walls, under the ever watching eye of Albus Dumbledore. But the glasses came off when she held Mary MacDonald shaking on the stairs. 

She wore them with her friend. His interest in things dark was curious not twisted. His house companions made him a victim of circumstance. But the glasses came off when he flung that slur. 

She wore them in the order. One of the few safe spaces left now. There was no way one within could betray them. But the glasses came off when her front door was blown off it’s hinges and she heard her husband scream “Run! Lily! Run!”


End file.
